12 dias para navidad
by vampirella McHany
Summary: Igual que en la canción, cada dia hasta navidad postearé una historia navideña
1. el primer dia de la navidad

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa he aqui un nuevoproyecto que no se si termianrá bien, se llama "los doce dias de la navidad" y se llama así porque cada dia hasta navidad iré posteando una historia navideña hasta que al llegar a la doce (o un poco antes segun como lo vea) todo se juntará bajo una magica noche estrellada o algo así, disfrutad

disclaimer: ni el villancico doce dias para navidad me pertenece ni el increible spider-man ni na de na xxD

* * *

En el octavo dia de la navidad mi amor me regaló

8 inventos del Octopus

7 engaños del enigma

6 villanos asociados

5 duendes mutantes

4 tios de otro mundo

3 cocos cabreados

2 hermanos lobo

Y un muy gordo Kingpin entre rejas

-Peter, termina ya-le decia Mary Jane-vamos a llegar tarde

-casi estoy-decia Peter mientras espolvoreaba la nieve artificial por el árbol

-asi está muy bonito, déjalo

-como desees-dijo Peter haciendo una reverencia

Mary Jane rió y lo abrazó. Esas estaban siendo sus mejores navidades, con Peter a su lado y el bebé de ambos en camino.

Bajaron tranquilamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la calle, cantando y riendo. Pero cuando Peter llamó al taxi se quedó en blanco.

-Que pasa Peter?-le preguntó su preocupada esposa

-mi sentido arácnido, sube al coche mientras yo busco posibles peligros.

Mary Jane hizo lo que Peter le dijo y en ese momento el taxi salió volando.

-MARY JANEEEEEEEEEEEEE-gritó Peter al tiempo que se transformaba en el increible spider-man

* * *

Dentro del taxi

-déjeme salir!!!!-gritaba Mary Jane-quien se ha creido que es para secuestrarme así?

-mi nombre es baxter stocman, señora, doctor baxter stockman y el hombre para el que trabajo me ha pedido que viniera a recogerla

-no se saldrá con la suya

-ya lo creo que si

En ese momento el taxi fue golpeado por una fuerza exterior y chocó contra una valla publicitaria, momento que aprovechó Mary Jane saltar del vehículo

Mientras Peter peleaba por no caerse del vehículo y Mary Jane trataba de encontrar la manera de pisar tierra. Unos pares de ojos curiosos los observaban.

* * *

qe tal he empezado? si me vais a decir que un poco fuerte en el siguiente episodio os dará un ataque xxD hasta mañana!!!!!!!


	2. el segundo dia de la navidad

holaaaaa, increible pero cierto, he cumplido, aquí va la segunda historia, que tal si ahora cumplís vosotros y alguien me deja un review? por fa, quiero saber si esto de verdad lo lee alguien o si debería pasar, de todas formas que disfrutéis leyendo, nos leemos digo yo

disclaimer: las gargolas no me pertenecen

* * *

-Explicadme otra vez que es eso de la navidad-decía Ángela

-a ver-empezó Lexington-comenzó como una celebración religiosa para celebrar la llegada del salvador de la humanidad al mundo

-pero a acabado derivando en una fiesta consumista en la que la gente se dedica a hacerse regalos-terminó Brooklyn

-¿y ese tipo rojo que aparece en todas partes?-volvió a preguntar la chica

-san Nicholas-dijo Lexington

-o santa Claus, se supone que baja por las chimeneas para dejar regalos a los niños buenos y carbón a los malos-dijo Broadway

-y si ese hombre deja regalos a los niños ¿por qué los compramos?-Ángela se perdía cada vez más

-porque sólo es un mito, santa Claus no existe-dijo Brooklyn

-como no existen las gárgolas? O los dioses? O los duendes?-le contestó Broadway

Los demás se echaron a reír.

-bueno-dijo Brooklyn-quizás haya una remota posibilidad de que Santa Claus exista

-la verdad es que San Nicholas, un santo cristiano, si existió, solía dejar caer monedas de oro por las chimeneas de los más pobres cuando el imperio romano aún no había caído pero eso fue hace siglos, lo lógico sería que hubiera muerto-pensó en voz alta Lexington

-¿y no es posible que alguien continuara con su trabajo?-dijo Ángela

-siempre es una opción

-pero tendrían que ser miles de personas para cubrir todo el mundo-dijo Brooklyn

-creo que esta conversación no va a ninguna parte-sentenció Lexington

-no-apoyó Broadway-además, hay otra tradición navideña que le quiero enseñar a Ángela

-la del muérdago ¿no?-dijo Lexington entre risas

-¿Qué es el muérdago?-quiso saber Ángela

-es esta pequeña plantita de aquí-dijo Broadway señalando el dintel de la puerta-y cuando dos personas están bajo el muérdago

-¿si?-Broadway había bajado tanto la voz que Ángela se tuvo que acercar para oírlo

-cuando dos personas están bajo el muérdago, como tu y yo, se besan

Ángela sonrió. Que raras eran esas costumbres humanas. Pero que bonitas al mismo tiempo. Y se besaron.

* * *

En serio, un estúpido review, solo pido eso ciao


	3. el tercer dia de la navidad

no sé para que me esfuerzo tanto, que disfrutes, tu persona, sola que me lee xxD

* * *

Después de tan romántico momento las gárgolas decidieron que era mejor que les diera el aire asi que Lexington, Brookling, Broadway y Angela saltaron de la cornisa y se dispusieron a disfrutar de las vistas de la ciudad.

En eso, algo pasó a tremenda velocidad delante de sus narices y casi los arrolla.

-chicos-dijo Angela-ya sé que me habéis dicho que ese tal santa Claus no existe pero, ¿Qué hacía un tipo de rojo sobre un vehículo a toda velocidad?

-no tengo la menor idea-dijo Lexington

-yo quiero ir a averiguarlo-dijo Broadway

Y todos se dispusieron a seguir al vehículo que siguió su camino sin que nada lo importunase hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio donde se encontraba Mary Jane y le obligaron a realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia.

Las gárgolas se quedaron con los ojos a cuadros.

-no está gordo-dijo Broadway

-ni tiene barba-dijo Brookling

-pero va de rojo-dijo Angela

-bueno, rojo y azul-corrigió Lexington

-entonces ¿es o no es?-quiso saber Angela

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos cuando oyeron unos gritos no muy lejanos.

-Ahí hay una mujer-dijo Angela

-y esa si está gorda-dijo Broadway

-pero no va de rojo- dijo Lexington

-¿y si la preguntamos?-dijo Broadway

-¿y si grita al vernos?-dijo Brookling

-pero si no para de berrear-dijo Angela

-¿Qué le pasará?-dijo Broadway

Entonces, como si hubiera oído la pregunta, la mujer gritó:

-PETER, EL BEBÉ ESTÁ EN CAMINO!

Las gárgolas se quedaron de piedra.

-¿Qué significa eso?-quiso saber Angela

-Que esa mujer va aponer un huevo de un momento a otro-dijo Lexington

Y en ese momento el vehículo explotó.

* * *

y las cosas irán a peor os lo prometo, aunque el proximo cap estará firmado por mi amiga zahara, seguro que os gusta también. nos leemos


	4. el cuarto dia de la navidad

hola a todos, este es el primero de los varios episodios que escribirá zahara para ayudarme con esta tarea titánica xxD como ahora no puede hablar yo os daré las gracias a todos los que nos leéis aunque seáis dos xxD disfrutad, es un poco más largo que lo que veníamos haciendo hasta ahora pero esta bien ^^ nos leemos

**zahara**, gracias por molestarte en dejar reviews, eres la única ¬¬

disclaimer: las TMNT no nos pertenecen ni a mi ni a mi amiga

* * *

-¡MIKEY! –se oyó desde el cuarto de Raphael

Eran apenas las 7 de la mañana y todo el mundo dormía, al menos hasta que a Mikey se le ocurrió despertar al más perezoso de sus hermanos y el que con más mala leche se levantaba.

-¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡NO TE ESCAPES! –decía un furioso Raphael

En aquel momento Raph corría detrás de Mikey con un bate en la mano.

-¡ESPERA QUE TE COJA! –le decía mientras rodeaba el sofá.

-No aguantas ni una mísera broma, hermanito –exclamó feliz

-¿Una mísera broma? ¡VEN AQUÍ Y TE DIRÉ YO LO QUE ES UNA BROMA!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

Mikey corrió al lado de su hermano mayor.

-¡Leo ayúdame! Raph me quiere matar –dijo haciendo un puchero.

Leo se quedó mirando a Raph con los brazos cruzados.

-Nada de eso, hermanito. Solo quiero darte algunas clases de béisbol

Mikey se resguardó un poco más detrás de su hermano.

-No le harás nada –dijo Leo dando un paso al frente.

En esas llegó Splinter y Donnie

-Raphael –le llamó su maestro -¿qué ha pasado?

-Que lo explique el consentido de la familia –Raphael se cruzó de brazos.

Todos miraron a Mikey.

-Solo fue una broma –se defendió

-¿Qué le hiciste? –le preguntó Don colocándose a su lado.

-Solo… le desperté… con el despertador pegado a su oído –sonríe inocentemente

Donnie le pega en la cabeza con su bo

-¡AUCH! –se queja mirando incrédulo a su hermano

-Eso es para ver si escarmientas –le dijo

Y así quedó la cosa. A media mañana Splinter, decidió dar una vuelta por la guarida para ver qué estaban haciendo sus hijos.

Con el primero que se encontró fue con Donatello. Éste estaba inmerso en sus inventos.

-¿Qué haces hijo mío? –le preguntó con curiosidad

-Ermm… -reparó en Splinter –Ah, hola maestro. Estoy haciendo regalos para todos –dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué clase de regalos? –le volvió a preguntar

-Es una sorpresa y no quisiera estropearla –y volvió a lo suyo.

El siguiente al que visitó fue a Michelangelo, que estaba en ese momento recortando algo.

-¿Qué haces hijo mío? –le preguntó

-¡Hola maestro! –Dijo sonriendo – ¡mira todas las postales que he hecho! –le señaló un montón a su izquierda.

-Ah, son muy bonitas y ¿para quien son? –preguntó

-Pues… se quedó pensativo –para mis hermanos y todos mis amigos –sonríe

Splinter continúa su recorrido, encontrándose con Abril.

-¡Hola Splinter! –Le saludó –Traigo bufandas para todos ¿Dónde las dejo? –exclamó confundida con tanto lío que allí había.

La joven llegaba cargada de bolsas y paquetes, unos encima de otros.

-Déjalos encima de aquella mesa –la respondió Splinter indicándole el lugar.

Luego vio a Leo con unas cintas de Navidad dando los últimos retoques al árbol.

-¿Qué haces hijo? –dijo acercándose.

-¡Hola maestro! Estaba acabando de volver a colocar todas las cosas en el árbol de Navidad –dijo resignado.

-¿Y eso? ¿No le habías puesto hace dos semanas? –preguntó extrañado

-Sí, pero ayer en una pelea entre Raph y Mikey al final el que peor acabó fue el árbol.

-¿Pero qué pasó? –preguntó alarmado ya que no sabía nada.

-Pues lo de siempre. Mikey hizo de rabiar a Raph y se pusieron a pelear. Al final Mikey le tiró el árbol encima, y todas las cosas salieron despedidas.

Splinter suspiró y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está Raphael? –le preguntó

-Pues… -miró alrededor –la última vez que le vi se dirigía a su cuarto.

Splinter miró en dirección a la entrada y vio como Raph salía en ese momento de su habitación.

-¡Raphael! –le llamó

Éste se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Por qué no estás haciendo algo igual que tus hermanos? –le preguntó

No respondió

-Hijo, ya sé que no te agrada mucho la Navidad pero al menos podrías poner algo de tú parte ¿no?

Raph se rascó la cabeza como si aquello le costara un mundo.

* * *

Pues eso, que más añadir? que mañana abrá otra historia firmada por mi amiga y así nos seguiremos turnando. nos leemos


	5. el quinto dia de la navidad

hola, este es el segundo cap escrito por zahara (ya más cortito) seguimos con las tortugas y su particular navidad. espero que os guste. nos leemos

disclaimer: las tmnt no me pertenecen ni a mi ni a mi amiga y no sacamos nada de esto (más que presión por las prisas a la hora de actualizar xxD)

* * *

_**Ya por la noche…**_

-¿Alguien ha visto a Casey? –preguntaba Abril. -¡Siempre llega tarde!

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? Llevo buscándole todo el día.

-No te preocupes, ya aparecerá –la dijo Mikey -¿no desaparece Raph de vez en cuando y siempre acaba apareciendo? Pues él igual.

Todos se echaron a reír, menos Raph, que le hizo unas señas a Mikey de: `ya verás cuando te coja´ y después se cruzó de brazos.

Una vez que las risas se hubieron apagado escucharon abrirse las puertas de la entrada. Todos se giraron para ver quien llegaba y se quedaron de una sola pieza.

-`No puede ser´-pensaron

Frente a la puerta había alguien alto y totalmente vestido de negro. Todos se levantaron de un brinco.

-`Por fin algo de acción´-pensó Raph cogiendo de una mesa sus armas, ya que cuando se sentaban a la mesa nadie llevaba sus armas consigo.

El visitante que les había llegado no era ni más ni menos que ¡Shredder!

Durante unos segundos todo el mundo se quedó quieto.

-`No puede ser Shredder, tiene que ser Karai´-pensó Leo

El primero en abalanzarse sobre él fue Raph. Shredder ni siquiera esquivó la patada y quedó tirado en el suelo.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado –dijo Raph

Shredder se levantó torpemente y vio acercarse a Abril. Ésta le dio una patada con lo que acabó de nuevo en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando Abril le quitó el casco y todos vieron a…

-¡CASEY! –exclamaron todos

-Ja, ya me lo suponía yo. Tenía como un presentimiento. ¡Anda levanta! –le agarró de una oreja obligándole a levantarse.

-¡AUCH! –exclamó

-Bien, ahora ¿nos quieres explicar porqué vienes así vestido? –le preguntó

-Solo era una broma –se defendió –quería ver cómo reaccionabais al ver a vuestro peor enemigo entrar por la puerta –sonríe –si vierais la cara que habéis puesto…

-Ja, Ja. Muy gracioso. Nosotros aquí esperándote para cenar y tú haciendo tonterías –exclamó Abril enfadada –El día de los inocentes ya pasó –Y se fue.

Casey fue tras ella intentando que le perdonara. Al final pudieron cenar tranquilamente pero de que se llevaron un buen susto eso sí es verdad.

* * *

Tachán! quien se ha pegado un susto de muerte? xxD que sepáis que por una vez no ha sido cosa mia xxD y eso que lo que yo había pensado tb era bestia como ello solo xxD en fin, espero tecibir más reviews de algún alma caritativa que se apiade de nosotras porque esto de actualizar todos los dias es muy duro,

zahara:seh pero todo esto fue idea tuya

yo: pero a nadie se le había ocurrido esto antes y quería ser la primera bwajajaja

zahara: pues entonces menos quejas, que a la que has embarcado en el barco sin preguntar primero es a mi

yo:pero admite uqe es divertido

zahara: es divertido

yo: pues eso, nos leemos, bye


	6. el sexto dia de la navidad

6 dia y yo ya no se qeu decir, estamos por la mitad y la gente pasa bastante :P pues bueno, yo estoy muy orgullosa de que hasta ahora nos haya ido tan bien y hayamos publicado la historia prometida cada dia, y con eso me basta (no por eso dejes de enviar reviews)

* * *

Las gárgolas no dejaban de observar a Mary Jane. Tirada en una esquina y gritando de dolor. Al final Broadway no pudo más y tuvo que ir a ayudarla.

-señora?-dijo Broadway-señora, necesita ayuda?

Cuando Mary Jane vio a la gárgola gritó tanto que podría habérsela oído por toda la costa. En vez de eso, la escuchó Goliat que con Elisa se acercó a ver que pasaba.

-que sucede?-preguntó Goliat

Al verle, Mary Jane gritó todavía más y trató de correr pero apenas se podía poner de pie.

-Alejaos de mi, demonios, sicarios del duende verde

Goliat alzó una ceja.

-Es la cosa más rara que nos han llamado desde que despertamos en este extraño mundo

Mary Jane cogió una barra de hierro que había por ahí tirada y la empuñó como si fuera un arma.

-No me voy a tragar vuestras mentiras, no dejaré que el duende verde le haga daño a mi bebé.

En esas apareció Elisa de detrás de Goliat.

-Señora-dijo-soy policía, y esta es buena gente.

Broadway sonrió.

-le aseguro que no sabemos quién es ese duende verde ni tenemos nada que ver con él o con lo que le haya hecho en el pasado

Mary Jane bajó la barra de hierro pero no se movió de dónde estaba.

-si no sois demonios, que sois?

En esas se empezó a moverse algo entre los restos de la explosión. Era Peter.

-Peter!-exclamó Mary Jane tratando otra vez de ponerse en pie

-Alto! Spider-man-gritó Elisa-quedas detenido

-genial-comentó el muchacho-otro feliz suscriptor al Daily Bugle

El muchacho intentó acercarse a su esposa pero Elisa sacó su arma.

-he dicho que estás detenido! No te muevas!

-ay madre!

* * *

**musiquilla de telediario**Interrumpimos este programa para dar un boletín especial. Miles de personas han llamado desde NY anunciando el avistamiento de un tipo vestido de rojo cruzando a toda velocidad la ciudad sobre un vehículo volador. Les mantendremos informados **musiquilla de telediario**

-ay…

-Dios…

-mio…

Exclamaron tres voces al tiempo al ver las noticias.

-No tendremos una navidad tranquila, no-se quejó una cuarta voz

* * *

si estáis pensando en quien creo que estáis pensando estáis en lo cierto y si no, no! xxD nos leemos


	7. El Séptimo día de la navidad

¡Hola! Soy Tari. Aquí os dejo el siguiente episodio. En esta ocasión Vampi no ha podido actualizar y yo como buena compañera le hago el favor XDD Solo os pido en nombre de las dos que alguien deje comentarios de qué le está pareciendo. Ya que a veces nos da la impresión que no gusta mucho el fic. Pero bueno nunca perdemos la esperanza ^^

* * *

Como todas las noches las tortugas ninja recorrían los tejados en busca de algo extraño. De repente, a lo lejos, vieron una explosión y decidieron ir a averiguar de qué se trataba. Al llegar vieron una situación un poco rara. Por un lado, una joven estaba gritando de dolor y a punto de dar a luz, mientras que por otro lado, una policía apuntaba a un superhéroe con un arma.

-¡Hey, Pero si es Spider-man! –saltó Mikey de pronto

El superhéroe reparó en ellos, algo extrañado y confuso al principio, pero luego los reconoció:

-¡Hola chicos! Creo que no llegasteis en buen momento –mira a los chicos y luego a Elisa que aún le apunta con el arma.

En lo que Elisa posa su mirada en los recién llegados, y queda sorprendida, Spider-man lanza una telaraña a las manos de la policía quitándole así su arma. Elisa da un paso atrás algo asustada tropezando con Goliath.

-No creo que sean peligrosos –le dice éste al oído.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunta Leo cruzándose de brazos

-Tengo que llevar a Mary Jane al hospital, pero esta policía –mira a Elisa –cree que soy de los malos y me impide que haga mi trabajo y la ayude.

-Señorita –comienza Raph –éste hombre es de los buenos, créame –da un paso hacia delante intentando calmarla.

-Me está hablando una tortuga gigante –dice Elisa en voz alta, un tanto contrariada, intentando encontrándole algún sentido.

-Elisa –le habla Goliath- si ese hombre quiere ayudar a la mujer es porque de veras es bueno ¿no crees?

-Eso espero –dice en voz baja, mientras asiente a Goliath y le sonríe

En esas llega otra persona al edificio.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Nos volvemos a ver –mira a las tortugas que se ponen en guardia rápidamente.

-¡STOCKMAN! –dicen las cuatro tortugas al unísono apenas sin poder creerlo.

-¿No cree que este SÍ es un tipo que debería ser detenido? –dice Raph mirando a Elisa de reojo.

* * *

Continuará… ¿Creéis que les hará algo Stockman? ¿Aparecerán más malos? Todo eso en el siguiente episodio ^^


	8. el octavo dia de la navidad

holaaaa, siento lo de ayer, de verdad que me era imposible conectarme, y hoy ando parecida, mi antivirus se ha vuelto loco y no me deja hacer nada, todos mis programas salvo internet han dejado de funcionar :P pero aquí sigo luchando contra las adversidades para subir LA OCTAVA HISTORIA dios mio, casi hemos terminado, lo que significa que, CASI ES NAVIDAD ayyyyyy que emoción ^^ supongo que es esa emoción por la que no escribis reviews no? o vais a esperar al 24 para que esto sea un milagro navideño? no se uqe opcion es peor ¬¬# en fin, aqui le dejo a alguien la siguiente historia.

discalimer: que no lo he dejado claro ya?

* * *

-STOCKMAN?????- gritaron las tortugas

-te dabamos por muerto-dijo Raph

-cual de las veces?-dijo stockman

-cualquiera

-eso duele

-te dolería si tuvieras corazón

-perdón-interrumpió Lexington-me puede explicar alguien quienes sois y quien es este?

-lo siento-dijo Leonardo-me llamo Leonardo y estos son mis hermanos, hace años que mantenemos una lucha encarnizada con una banda de ninjas mafiosos a los que este tipo ayuda

-y este es nuestro amigo Spidey-dijo Michaelangelo abrazando a spiderman-que también ha tendio problemas con distintas bandas del crimen organizado, que poco originales somos ¿no? ni que el único mla que hubiera en la tierra fueran las bandas organizadas jajaja

Mary Jane se puso a gritar como una loca.

-EL DUENDE VERDE!!!!!-gritó

Y efectivamente, ahí estaba el duende verde dando vueltas sobre sus cabezas.

-Hombre, por fin apareces-dijo Stockman- y como es posible que estos cuatro mequetrefes sigan con vida?

-me perdíííííííííí, los tuneles de las alcantarillas son muy largosssssssss, yo me muevo mejor al aire libre y no bajo tierra

-bajo tierra?-preguntó Lexington en voz baja

-nos ahorramos los impuestos- bromeó Mickie

-pero ahora acabaré con ellos, Y CON SPIDERMAN!!!!!!!!

El duende sacó sus bombas de calabaza cuando algo lo embistió por detrás.

-DEMONA?-gritaron las gargolas.

La susodicha agarró al duende, lo lanzó por encima de su cabeza y luego destrozó su patinete volador.

-que alivio-dijo - por fin he agarrado a ese tipo con el cacharro volador, así el cielo volverá a ser seguro.

luego se acercó a la cornisa.

-SI EL HOMBRE HUBIERA NACIDO PARA VOLAR HABRÍA NACIDO CON ALAS!!!!!!!!

Entonces se dio la vuelta y vio como todo el mundo la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-a que ha venido eso?-preguntó Angela

-odio cuando los seres humanos intentan volar, luego no hay quien surque el cielo tranquila

* * *

jajajaja como si no fueran pocos ahora aprecen estos tres, bueno, dos si tenemos en cuenta que al duende lo han lanzado por ahi como si fuera un muñeco de trapo xxD nos leemos mañana


	9. el noveno dia de la navidad

holaaaaaaa ya estoy de vuelta, cuando no es una cosa es otra pero el caso es que cada dia es más dificil publicar, creo que al final el milagro navideño será que termine esta cosa xxD

**tari:** gracias por ocuparte el sabado de esto y por los reviews que escribes, da gusto escribir para alguien tan entusiasta ^^

**y a los demás:** que no cuesta tanto escribir dos lineas y decirme que esta bien!!!!!!

nos leemos

disclaimer: me duele la cabeza de repetir que estos personajes no son mios y solo los uso con alevosia xxD

* * *

-ahí voy a tener que darla la razón-dijo el duende verde saliendo de entre los escombros-úuuuuuultimamente se ha vuelto muy peligroso eso de sobrevolarrrrrrrrr la ciudad

-¿Qué tu no estabas muerto?

El duende se volvió a esconder por dónde había salido y luego miró a la gente.

-¿se puede saber que clase de reunión de frikis es esta?

-se lo crea o no-dijo Mickie-todos hemos acabado aquí arriba por casualidad

-si-dijo Spiderman-yo le dije al taxista que me llevara al hospital y me trajo aquí,

Mary Jane gritó

-y que sepa que se ha quedado sin propina

-me da igual, tengo órdenes de destruirte y eso haré

-¿perdón?-dijo Démona con los ojos rojos

-tengo órdenes de destruir a ese tipo de rojo y es lo que pienso hacer, mis jefes no han dicho nada sobre las gárgolas

-bien, entonces no es asunto mío

Goliat se llevó las manos a la cabeza, siempre igual, siempre pensando en sí misma.

-Goliat-dijo antes de irse-ni se te ocurra poner a nuestra hija en peligro por una de tus santurronadas, que los humanos se quieran matar entre ellos no es asunto nuestro

-lo es si están en nuestro territorio

-pero no pongas a nuestra hija en peligro

-nadie se preocupa más por su seguridad que yo

-ya

Mary Jane gritó todavía más fuerte

-lo siento como te llames, pero mi mujer esta a punto de dar a luz, ya me matarás en otra ocasión

-de eso nada, spiderman, mi órdenes eran claras y voy a cumplirlas

Spiderman ató los pies de stockman con su telaraña y lo miró con autosuficiencia.

-si claro, tu me vas a matar, con que ejército?

-con este

Stockman apretó un botón y del edificio supuestamente abandonado aparecieron cientos de guerreros del pie armados con patinetes voladores como el del duende

-ay mi madre-dijo spiderman- pero como puedo ser así de bocas?

-que empiece la fiesta

* * *

siiiiiiiii por fin un poco de accion aunque sólo sean ninjas del pie y no demona o el duende verde pero menos da una piedra xxD


	10. el decimo dia de la navidad

holaaaaaaaaaa ya es el decimo dia de navidad y para más lío esta vez el cap lo hemos escrito zahara y yo juntas, (es que la pobrecita de verdad, tiene que repasarse los verbos xxD) es bastante emocionante aunque lo mejor es el fina, que disfrutéis

disclaimer: me ganaré una demanda si digo que yo creé las tortugas ninja? por si acaso mejor no hacer el gilipollas xxD estas series que uso en el ff no me pertenecen y no gano dinero con ellos

* * *

-Perfecto, lo que faltaba –suelta Spider-man mientras se prepara para lo que se les venia encima.

La pelea comenzó y era bastante desigual. Con sus patinetes voladores los ninjas del pie podían atacar desde lejos, sólo spiderman parecía tener una oportunidad contra ellos escalando por los edificios y aun así eran uno contra mil.

-Cobardes-decía Raphael-por qué no bajáis aquí y lucháis como verdaderos ninjas???!!!!!

Las gárgolas no sabían qué hacer, si ayudar o no. Al fin Brooklyn dijo:

-Goliath ¿por qué no les echamos una mano?

-Pero no es asunto nuestro –dijo Lex

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con esta ciudad, y con los que viven en ella es de nuestra incumbencia –sentenció Goliat- así que iremos a ayudar a estas...fuerzas del bien

Brookling sonrió, tenía ganas de pelea.

La ayuda de las gárgolas fue indispensable y equilibró la balanza a favor de las fuerzas del bien. A los diez minutos entre las tortugas, Spider-man y las gárgolas ya prácticamente habían acabado con todos. Fue entonces cuando Stockman intentó huir.

-¡Hey que se escapa! –saltó Mickie

Raph le quitó las esposas a Elisa y sin ningún miramiento se abalanzó sobre stockman derribándolo de un golpe.

-Aquí tienes al responsable de todo este embrollo –le llevó justo al lado de Elisa que aun estaba sorprendida por la rapidez de movimientos del quelonio.

-Ermm, ahora mismo le llevo ante la justicia. Pero sin pruebas no sé que podremos hacer

-ahora mismo va a decirnos donde conseguir pruebas, ya lo verás

Raph agarró a stockman y se lo llevó a un rincón

-Gracias por ayudarnos –le dijo Leo a Goliath.

-Para mí es un placer ayudar –contestó al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano-no sé que sois, pero desde el principio se podía ver que estabais de nuestro mismo bando

-os podríamos explicar toda la historia si os vinieseis con nosotros a cenar a casa, comida sobra

-No quiero interrumpir pero ¡tenemos que irnos al hospital! –les dice Spider-man alarmado

Entonces todos cayeron en la cuenta de que Mary Jane seguía allí. Tirada en el suelo y rodeada por un gran charco de agua.

-por dios-dijo Don-dime que no ha roto aguas mientras estábamos peleando

-tiene toda la pinta-por su tono de voz parecía que a spiderman fuera a darle un ataque de histeria en cualquier momento

* * *

spiderman histérico? si, es posible, en realidad cualquier superhéroe se pondría en el mismo plan si su bebé fuera a nacer de un momento a otro en mitad de una cornisa xxD pero tranquilos, no soy tan hija perra como para liársela así de fea al bebé, ya veréis como todo se arregla, o no xxD nos leemos


	11. el onceavo dia de la navidad

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa este es el dia once, es decir, el anteultimo!!!!! mañana es 24 o yo no se contar. 24!!!!!!!!!! siiiiiiiiiii increible pero cierto, aunque tenga que publicar desde un ciber porque me queré sin ordenador aqui seguimos!!!!!!! disfrutad del cap que ha escrito zahara y lo siento si a veces soy exigente pero soy una maldita perfeccionistaaaaaaaaaa

disclaimer:

* * *

Inmediatamente las tortugas se ofrecieron para llevarla en su tortumovil.

-No hace falta que os molestéis –dijo Spider-man- yo puedo llevarla volando y tardaremos menos.

-No es por llevarte la contraria tigre, pero ahora lo que menos necesito es ir volando –dijo Mary Jane haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por no gritar

-Está bien entonces te llevaremos nosotros –dijo Leo

En ese momento Raph se les unió. Ya había dejado a Baxter Stockman en manos de Elisa, y ésta, con la información que le había sonsacado Raph, tenía más que suficiente para encarcelarle.

-¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó al oír lo que Leo había dicho

-Llevaremos a la joven al hospital más cercano. Spider-man, si quieres tú puedes ir volando y nos vemos allí –informó Leo

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA DEJARME SOLA! –saltó Mary Jane al oír aquello

-Está bien ¡en marcha! –dijo Spider-man

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital. Peter se cambió de ropa en la camioneta, y fue el único que entró, ya que las tortugas no podían dejarse ver y las gárgolas tampoco.

A los 5 minutos salió y se encontró con las tortugas en la parte de afuera del hospital, lejos de las miradas de extraños.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó Mikey

-Ya está con el médico –dijo nervioso- espero que todo salga bien…

-Tranquilízate, tú no eres el que va a tener a la criatura –dijo Donnie.

-Es que… ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ! –Dijo emocionado- y no me podéis pedir ¡QUE NO ESTÉ NERVIOSO! –se notaba que estaba agitado

-Respira… -Raph le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- verás como todo sale bien –sonríe

-Eso espero…

-yo te entiendo, amigo, tener un hijo le cambia la vida a cualquiera

-y cuatro ni te cuento-dijo Mickie de broma

-CUATRO!!!! Nonononono el medico nos dijo que es una, sólo una

-que era broma

-Ahora entra ahí a esperar que el médico te dé la noticia –le dijo Raph

A la media hora sale el médico. Los chicos estaban al pendiente y pudieron ver cuando el médico habló con Peter.

-No se preocupe, todo está bien. Es una falsa alarma –le informó el médico

A Peter se le vino el cielo encima

-¿No voy a ser papá? –preguntó entre incrédulo y desilusionado

-Todavía no- tenga paciencia, ya quedan pocas semanas –le sonríe y se va

En ese momento el celador trae hasta la puerta a Mary Jane que poco a poco se levanta ya más tranquila.

-¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes, todo está correcto. Ha sido una falsa alarma. Vámonos a casa

-Sí ¡vámonos!

-por cierto, creo que deberíamos invitar a nuestros nuevos amigos a cenar a casa

-no se si cenan, pero vale

* * *

siiiiiiiiiiiii mañana es nochebuena y todo el mundo comerá en el loft de Mary Jane y Peter, pero aun queda una ultima sorpresa, quereis saberla? pues no os perdais mañana el desenlace de esta maravillosa historia nos leemos


	12. El doceavo dia de la navidad

¡Hola! Soy Tari ^.^ y aquí os dejo el último episodio que ha escrito Vampi de sus mini historias. Esta vez le ha sido imposible publicar ella. Pero ambas deseamos que os guste tanto o más que los anteriores episodios.

Ahora sí vamos al fic XDD

* * *

Después del susto que se llevaron, el doctor recomendó que Mary Jane descansara, y junto con las tortugas se fueron al piso donde vivían. Las gárgolas también fueron invitadas pero fueron volando y entraron por la ventana.

Todos se lo estaban pasando en grande cuando de repente empezaron a oírse cascabeles.

-¿No será? -dijo Broadway

-¿Quién creo que es? -dijo Mikey

Todos fueron corriendo a la ventana. En un trineo rojo, aunque impulsado por cohetes a reacción, había un tipo grande, vestido todo de rojo.

A todos se les quedaron los ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué no hay renos? -dijo Ángela

-Supongo que hasta él tiene que modernizarse -dijo Spider-man con una sonrisa

Su mujer se lo llevó a un rincón

-¿Por qué sonríes? -le dijo

-No es Santa -la dijo- es Coloso que me ha hecho este pequeño favor

-¿Coloso? ¿Ese tipo tan grande los X-men?

Spider-man asintió con la cabeza

En eso sonó el teléfono.

-¿Spider-man? Soy Coloso

-Hola, Coloso -dijo Spider-man- muy bonito el trineo, acabamos de verte

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué trineo? Llamaba para decirte que no voy a poder hacerlo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Para eso te llamaba, Magneto está haciendo de la suyas y no puedo ir a Nueva York, por favor, perdóname

Y colgó.

Spider-man no sabía que decir

-Si coloso te acaba de llamar -dijo Mary Jane- ¿quién pilota el trineo?

* * *

¿Fin de la historia? Eso habrá que preguntárselo a Vampi XD

Os deseamos una ¡Feliz Nochebuena! ¡Y próspero año nuevo! ^.^

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
